1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing technology capable of performing transformation of an image.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2004-318204 (Patent Document 1), there is described an image processing technology for transforming an image directed to digital images. The Patent Document 1 discloses image processing in which an area (an area representing an image of a cheek) of an image of a face is set as a correction area, the correction area is divided into a plurality of sub-areas along a predetermined pattern, and the image is enlarged or shrunk with scale factors set respectively for the sub-areas, thereby transforming the shape of the face.
Here, a human sometimes receives an impression, which is different from an impression received when viewing a certain object directly, from an image (a picture or an image on a monitor) obtained by shooting the object. In particular, in some cases, the object in the impression when viewed as an image seems “thicker” than the object in the impression when viewed as the real thing, which causes uncomfortable feeling to the observer.
However, there has not been known image transformation processing for eliminating the divergence between the impression a human receives when viewing the object directly and the impression when viewing the image displaying the same object.